life aint any easier the 2nd time
by amyanime4
Summary: a member of the team gets brought back from the dead (oc)only shes not the same as everyone remembers. takes place post season 2
1. Chapter 2

**I don't own young justice or anything owned by dc**

I was finally here

after months of traveling I have made it to my destination happy harbor

seeing this place unleashed a wave of pain and sadness and only made the feeling of not belonging grow stronger if it wasn't for the fact that my instincts told me I would get help here and I trusted my instincts they were the only thing I had.

she hated this not knowing why she felt sadness and pain anger and happiness and why this place seemed so familiar.

she was sure this place had something to do with her past not wanting to be caught in this city after dark the cloaked figure made her way to the city.

**flashback **

she was awoken by voices and hearing someone walking around her butthat was all she was able to hear before she was dragged back into the depths of unconsciousness.

the next time she awoke she was able to open her eyes and saw she was in a cave it was too dark to see much but she was able to see that she was in a white dress laying on some sort of stone table.

when she attempted to get up she also fell back due to the pain she felt whenever she moved, but she worked through the pain and was able to stand and shaky legs.

she had to squint coming out of the cave due to the bright lights of outside. she noticed she was in some sort of jungle and she thought _this isn't right so_ wondered where should I be then but her brain offered no answer and she started making her way through the jungle going in random directions unsure where to go.

**time lapse**

after hours of wondering around aimlessly she made her way to a village unsure what to do just glad that she had found civilization, but her happiness didn't last long because when the villagers saw her they screamed and yelled in a language she didn't understand and before she could do anything all the villagers were inside their homes.

noticing a fountain she walked over and peered into the water wandering what about her had scared the villagers. she gasped upon seeing herself her skin was white with a bluish tinge and seemed as if it was stretched over her bones, and the worst was her eyes even though she was freaking out her eyes showed no emotion and just looked lifeless no wonder they were scared of her she looked like a corpse.

she decided it was best to leave so she did wandering around staying away from civilization only going near dressed in a cloak, sunglasses a long sleeved shirt, gloves, pants and boots. when she heard about the united states one day while in a town her gut told her to go so she went glad to have some sort of goal.

the journey was long and lonely due to the her appearance she had to sneak aboard her transportation and had to avoid getting caught.

**end of flash back**


	2. Chapter 3 walk alone

**authors note **

**I don't own young justice or anything owned by dc**

As I walked the streets of happy harbor late at night I let my instincts guide me as I let her mind wander. why was she here, this is basically a normal town the only thing special about it was the head quarters of young hero's although the headquarters was gone due to a bomb which ad demolished the mountain that housed the head quarters.

" _so why am I here_ "

she trusted her instincts they never led her astray but she still questioned why she listened to them especially when they urged her to come here as fast as possible even though it was late at night.

her inner musings were interrupted by the sound of a alarm going off a street over.

(time lapse)

"really" she thought three men were robbing a jewelry store wearing ski masks and all black outfits." how original" she thought sarcastically as she stepped through the broken window purposefully being loud to get their attention.

when they noticed me they trained their guns on me and one of them shot me in the shoulder catching me off guard immedianty pain and anger wash through me so I lunge at the robber who shot me and I kicked the gun out of his hand then kicked his legs out from under him and before he could completely get up I wrapped an arm around his body and the other around his head and snapped his neck.

guilt pushed away the anger for a second but comes back when one of the others try's to shoot me I dodge and I take him down using the same methods I used on the first.

the third drops his gun as he falls backward and shuffles back a few times to try to get away from me as he pleads for his life. a voice in my head says "finish him he's scum he doesn't deserve to live".

but all I do is knock him unconscious with a punch to the jaw.

as he collapses someone says from behind me "what did you do"?

I turn around to see a male dressed in a black skin tight suit with a blue bird on his chest and ebony hair that falls way above an domino mask which covers his eyes.

when he sees my face his eyes widen and says in a voice so soft I can barely hear "fey is that you."?


	3. Chapter 4 memories

**authors note **

**I don't own young justice or anything In the dc universe**

" fey is that you"?

when he starts talking images flash through my head to fast to see along with the images feelings and a major headache rush through me. I scream and drop to the ground and clutch my head from the onslaught.

the man rushes over and attempts to touch me but I push him away roughly and run out of the place and don't stop running till im out of the town even though the images stopped once I left the building.

I fall to the ground so tired even though so many questions race through my head, I try to fight it but unconsciousness wins and I fall into a deep sleep.

**night wing pov**

I was in the watch tower working on a case when the alert came in. I zeta tube to happy harbor and get to the jewelry just as the last thug hits the floor I see a small cloaked figure surrounded by 3 bodies 2 of which are clearly dead judging by the unnatural tilt to their necks. the third is only unconsciousness but that doesn't excuse killing the other 2.

I want to say who are you but what comes out instead is " what have you done"?

the figure turns at the sound of my voice and I cant help the gasp that escapes my lips when I see a face that I haven't seen in over a year, the face of my friend _fey._

I push the impulse to run forward and hug her because even though everything screams this is fey it could be a trap. again my mouth decides to say " fey is that you"? instead of one of many cooler sounding questions I had rolling around in my head.

but when I speak she drops to the ground with a cry clutching her head, I give in to my impulses and run to her I try to touch her but she shoves me away roughly and runs out of the jewelry store.

I sit there in shock for a few seconds but I shake my head to clear it and run after her but by the time im up and out of the jewelry store she's gone.

I scour the town for hours and eventually give up when the sun rises thinking she's long gone by now and I head home.


	4. Chapter 5 capture

I don't own Young Justice

I now have a beta reader for this story: leena1445

* * *

Fey's POV

I woke up the next morning on the hard ground a bit disoriented before it all came back to me. I stood up and pulled my hood up heading into town so it would be less likely for that man to find me.

While I wandered about, I thought about what I would do now since my whole plan was getting here and can't help but think about what happened the night before with that guy in that costume and how I reacted to him. Strange enough though all I could remember was the vertigo I got when he spoke, yet I couldn't remember any of the images that flashed through my mind.

I was so lost in thought, I had no idea I was being followed until I was pulled into an alley and was sprayed in the face with some kind of gas that instantly knocked me out.

* * *

Night wing's POV

After a whole night of scouring the city looking for Fey, I called in the Calvary. And they were so not traught when they find out I didn't call them immediately after I saw Fey.

I had really hoped not to have called them in case it wasn't her. After all she did kill 2 men and might have killed the third.

We split up into groups to look for her. Me, Jaime, Cassie, and Artemis were searching Bludhaven. We got a call over the comlink saying, "Batgirl reporting in. We've detained Fey and are bringing her back to the Cave."  
I let out a sigh of relief because a small part of me thought that last night was a dream or it wasn't really her. My relief was short lived as the doubts set in I pushed them to the back of my mind to worry over later.

We got there as fast as possible, Barbara (in civvies) was in the main room and I ran over with this rest of my group behind me, wanting to know what had happened.

As soon as we got over there she spoke. "I trailed her for a bit and once she was alone I knocked her out."

"Where is she now?!" I asked.

"Observation room," she answered and I ran to it with the others still behind me.

* * *

sorry about the wait i had writers block sorry its so short i lan to make the next chapter longer.

thank you to all that faved, followed or reviewed

Amy anime 4 out


	5. Chapter 6

Life aint any easier the 2nd time around chapter 6

_To get the story moving along- I don't own young justice everyone but fey is a character of dc_

_due to no word from my beta reader this chapter is unedited so carry on_

* * *

When my mind stated to recede from the darkness, something told me to feign uncousness.

I spent a few minutes like that wondering what I was doing this for and since I heard nothing that screamed danger I opened my eyes just a slit and then bit by bit until they were fully open getting them used to the harsh florescent lights.

Once I had done that I surveyed the place was in.

The walls, floor and ceiling were all a stark white and there was a long piece of one way glass on the wall furthest from my bed and a door directly across from the bed I was laying on.

I felt a shiver go up my spine at the extreme feeling of being watched, ad for some reason this freaked me out.

So acting on instinct I ran to the door and pulled it open (thankfully it was unlocked) and I ran inside slamming the door closed behind me.

The door led to a bathroom; in here I didn't get the overwhelming feeling of being watched so I relaxed (well as much as I could afford to in this place.) And so I reclined against the wall beside the door giving me a good vantage point in case anyone came in.

Now that I had calmed down somewhat I recalled what happened.

A women/girl? With flaming red hair had pushed me into an alley and sprayed me with some type of knockout gas.

The red head had looked familiar but thinking about her made that terrible wave stir, so I pushed those thoughts way needing to be calm.

That didn't last long however as after a few minutes had passed there came a thunk from the door, I immindently jumped up prepare for just about anything when realization hit me-they had locked me in.

Panicking I threw myself again and again against the door to no avail, I was in such a frenzy I didn't even notice the smell till I collapsed and by then it was too late.

Night wing p.o.v

When he approached the right room he saw Fey lying on a bed still unconsciousness .

Having had no thought either than getting here he let himself sag slightly with relief, eyes combing over what he could see of her (due to her cloak and clothes) taking in details and assuring himself she was alright.

It was due to his staring and his detective training that he noticed she had regained consciousness. He tensed s lightly readying himself for what was about to happen.

"She's awake" batman said from his left

He looked out of the corner of his eye noting that the team and some leaguers had also straightened up and were on their guard not wanting to be taken by surprise by the person who might be their missing comrade.

He focused his attention forward again in time to see Fey suddenly leap off the bed and dash across the room into the bathroom.

He frowned he had expected her to sit there and glare or demand to speak to whoever was in charge (as was the protocol) he and most likely everyone else had not expected her to run to the bathroom as well.

Cause the Fey they knew didn't do that.

That meant this was not the Fey they knew.

* * *

_So what did you think?_

_So a few points_

_First this is not an night wing x oc story_

_Second this takes place after season 2 _

_Third they don't know if this is fey they don't even know that she died_

_and Sorry about the cliff hanger it will be solved next chapter_

_So Fav/follow/ review and wait for the next chapter (which I don't know when it will be)_

_And with that amyanime4 is out_


End file.
